The Drabbles of the Major Case Squad: non GE
by laolurve
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles. This part of the collection is basically anything non-Goren/Eames-centric. Ross, Rodgers, Deakins, Wheeler, Nichols, Barek, Logan, etc, etc, you get the idea. :
1. Chapter 1: Nichols & Wheeler

**Author's Notes: **  
A series of drabbles (100-word stories) for Law and Order: Criminal Intent. Written over a series of time, each was written in response to a challenge in a Law and Order drabble community. Here, I consolidate related drabbles into chapters (each chapter will be labeled with which characters/theme the drabbles within revolve around). More chapters will be added as more drabbles are written. :)

Feedback is always love.

**THESE ARE THEIR (non Goren/Eames) DRABBLES**

**CHAPTER 1: ZACH NICHOLS/MEGAN WHEELER**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The New Guy**

Ross looked up when his office door was opened—without knocking first—by his new subordinate.

"These corn muffins are amazing. Who knew One PP had the best muffin cart in the city?" Nichols cheerily asked as he ceremoniously placed a muffin on his Captain's desk.

Ross eyed him silently as the detective plopped down in a seat. Taking a big bite of his own muffin, Nichols asked, "So, has Wheeler decided if she likes me yet?"

Ross's face was expressionless, "Zach, we've known each other for years and years and *I* haven't even decided if I like you yet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Big Feet**

"Footprints? As in *foot*prints, not shoe prints?"

"Three different pair as far as we could tell, Captain, one set quite large, the other two more normal." Wheeler responded.

"And you know what they say about big feet," Nichols said, seemingly lost in thought.

Wheeler and Ross turned to him, dreading what he might say next.

"Big feet, big shoes," Nichols concluded before turning and wandering out of Ross's office.

Wheeler looked at her captain, as usual not knowing whether to be amused or annoyed with her partner's oddities, "I have to live with that every day."

"Been there, done that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**It Is What It Is**

Wheeler came waddling out of the diner, apologizing again profusely to her partner for the ever more frequent bathroom breaks she was requiring.

In answer, Nichols bent over next to Wheeler's abdomen, "Hey! Hey you in there!" he tapped his index finger on her stomach, "Stop sitting on mommy's bladder!" Then he stood back up and gave Wheeler a smile.

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's going to help."

Zach gave her a pointed look, "Exactly. It is what it is." His voice softened then, becoming sincere and understanding, "So stop worrying about it and stop apologizing, okay?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That Space Between Your Ears**

"What's that thing in the space between your ears?"

"Your brain?"

"Oh, right," Rodgers pointed down at the body on her table, "Well, his was missing."

Nichols ignored this rather interesting information, asking instead, "You really couldn't remember 'brain'?"

Rodgers looked at him witheringly, "Of course I could. I was trying to make a joke." She crossed her arms, "You don't think it was funny?"

"Oh. No, it was funny. Very funny. Haha."

- - -

Later, outside, Nichols turned to Wheeler, "She's... a little odd, yeah?"

Wheeler looked at her partner for a moment. "Okay. Sure." She paused before tacking on, "Kettle."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yellow Light**

"Okay. But remember, he's got friends in high places."

"So that's a green light to go question him."

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

Nichols cocked his head to the side, "So, it's a red light."

Ross inhaled, "No. Detective, it's not a light at all, it's just a caution."

"So, it's... yellow?"

Ross exhaled, "Fine. It's yellow."

Nichols nodded and Wheeler ushered them out of the captain's office, but just as they got to the door Nichols turned back around, "Like, like a flashing yellow or a solid yellow?"

Wheeler shoved him the rest of the way out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2: Ross & Rodgers

**Author's Notes:  
**A series of drabbles (100-word stories) for Law and Order: Criminal Intent. Written over a series of time, each was written in response to a challenge in a Law and Order drabble community. Here, I consolidate related drabbles into chapters (each chapter will be labeled with which characters/theme the drabbles within revolve around). More chapters will be added as more drabbles are written. :)

Feedback is always love.

**THESE ARE THEIR (non Goren/Eames) DRABBLES**

**CHAPTER 2: DANNY ROSS/ELIZABETH RODGERS**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Paying Up**

The waiter slid the bill onto the table. Ross looked across the table at his companion. She stared impassively back at him. After a moment he asked, "Are you going to let me pay tonight?"

"Why do you keep wanting to pay?"

"Chivalry."

"Sexism."

"Guilt."

"Unnecessary."

"Maybe I just want it to be fair."

"Maybe I like you owing me."

Ross raised his eyebrows, "And how do you propose I pay you back?"

Rodgers took a sip of wine before answering, "Sex, of course."

Ross nearly choked on his own sip of wine before recovering enough to nod, "Of course."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Risks**

"Sorry, Detectives, Captain." Rodgers said, "But it wasn't murder. It was deep vein thrombosis. He slept through eight hours of the flight, then woke up apparently wanting…" she shrugged, "Anyway, the, uh, vigorous activity caused a clot to break loose. It lodged in his heart. End of story."

"I guess I didn't know joining the mile high club had *quite* such dire risks," Ross murmured, still perusing the report.

_Oh, but those risks are so worth it_, Rodgers thought wistfully.

Then she noticed three pairs of eyes on her. And then she realized she'd actually just said that out loud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bedtime Stories**

"There's not that much exciting to tell, actually. My childhood was pretty typical; someone packed my lunch every morning and read me bedtime stories every night."

"Bedtime stories?" Ross asked as he absentmindedly caressed her arm.

"I think my favorites were the Brothers Grimm stories."

"Like Hansel and Gretel? And Rumpelstiltskin? Really?"

Rodgers nodded.

Ross was silent.

She noticed his silence, "Tell me what you're thinking."

Ross gave her a tentative look, "Just... I always thought those stories were a little scary."

Rodgers gave him a light kiss, "Mhm," before snuggling back into his arms and smiling, "What's your point?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mornings After**

Rodgers quietly searched for her keys in the dark.

"Ahem."

She froze mid-search and looked up to see Ross dangling her keys from a finger. "You hid them?"

He approached her, "After your quick and silent escape last time, I thought it prudent."

She sighed, "Look, Danny, I'm sorry. I just don't do 'mornings after'."

Ross put his hands on her hips, "It won't be a morning after, it'll just be two people having coffee together."

"That sounds suspiciously like a morning after."

Ross smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Not if we stay in bed until after noon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Confrontation**

Ross punched the 'close' button repeatedly, willing the elevator doors to shut. He knew a confrontation was inevitable but had hoped to put it off a little longer. After all, it wasn't *his* fault he had been ordered to request the feds take a second look at the body, to essentially double check that his ME hadn't missed anything...

With a sigh of relief, the doors started moving. And they were almost closed when a hand shot between and they reopened...

She looked deceptively calm but her eyes blazed. "Captain," she greeted icily as she stepped into the elevator.

Shit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3: Logan & Barek

**Author's Notes:  
**A series of drabbles (100-word stories) for Law and Order: Criminal Intent. Written over a series of time, each was written in response to a challenge in a Law and Order drabble community. Here, I consolidate related drabbles into chapters (each chapter will be labeled with which characters/theme the drabbles within revolve around). More chapters will be added as more drabbles are written. :)

Feedback is always love.

**THESE ARE THEIR (non Goren/Eames) DRABBLES**

**CHAPTER 3: MIKE LOGAN/CAROLYN BAREK**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Critique**

At his desk, Mike approvingly studied the eleven Xs, eleven Os and accompanying arrows he'd drawn.

He hadn't even noticed Barek leaning over his shoulder until she spoke. "Any decent linebacker is going to see the center stunt and recognize the fake. And with your tight end in the pattern instead of staying in for protection... Mike, you're going to get the quarterback killed with plays like these." She paused, then patted his shoulder, "Don't quit your day job, partner," before walking away to get some coffee.

Mike watched her go, partly stunned, partly annoyed, and partly really turned on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Not Final**

Deakins threw the report down on the desk in front of Logan, "What the hell is that?!"

Logan and Barek looked up, Logan's expression one of feigned innocence. "The final report on the Hawkins case," Logan paused, then also feigning respectfulness tagged on, "Sir."

"Uh-huh. In which you characterized Assemblyman Bob Meyers as 'utterly inept at best and blatantly corrupt at worst' and called Representative Dick Babcock, 'worthy of his name'."

Logan chose not to respond while Barek attempted to suppress any outward display of amusement.

"Change it," Deakins looked from one detective to the other, "Before you leave tonight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Believing**

"Mike, pull over by that mailbox, will you?"

Without questioning, Logan steered the car over to the curb, Barek hopped out of the car, deposited an envelop, and returned, "Thanks."

"So," he teased, "You going to tell me what you couldn't simply put in the outgoing mail pile at the precinct?"

Barek studied Logan, deciding whether to tell him the truth or not. "It was a letter to Santa."

Mike laughed as he pulled back into traffic, "Fine, don't tell me."

Barek smiled somewhat sadly for him. She had told him the truth, but wasn't surprised that he hadn't believed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Our Partnership**

"Well, I'm going to get going," Eames swallowed the last of her beer and stood.

"I'll... I'll walk you," Bobby stood hesitantly.

"No, Bobby, I'll be fine."

"I know you will, just, I'll... walk you."

Eames sighed and relented.

When they were gone, Logan muttered, "So much drama and angst."

Barek chuckled quietly.

Logan continued playfully, "Thank goodness our partnership isn't like that. Thank goodness, ours is just about the sex."

Barek chuckled again, "Excuse me? Since when does our partnership involve sex?"

Logan smiled hopefully, "Since tonight?"

Barek laughed out loud this time but, Logan noted, didn't say 'no'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ice Cream**

Mike barely heard the first moan over the car's stereo. The second, however, was quite a bit louder. He looked over at his partner, "Uh, you two want to be alone?"

Carolyn looked up from her pint of Ben and Jerry's, her lips wrapped around a spoon. Removing it from her mouth she asked with a smile, "Jealous?"

Mike chuckled, "Yeah, a little."

"I would have gotten you some, but you said you didn't want any."

Logan chuckled, "Oh, I'm not jealous of you for having that ice cream, I'm jealous of that ice cream and spoon for... never mind."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
